


Some Winter Drumfred

by mch1910



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drumfred, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mch1910/pseuds/mch1910
Summary: Alfred and Drummond meet in the palace gardens on Christmas Eve.





	Some Winter Drumfred

24th December 1846

Christmas Eve really was the most magical time of year. The Prince had been extremely busy decorating the palace and introducing his family to all the festivities he had been accustomed to back in Germany. Everybody seemed so content, even the servants. It was a time for love and happiness. Presently, though, Alfred had one thing on his mind that was stopping him from being entirely at peace.

Alfred was standing in the snowy palace gardens watching the Queen and the Prince and their three children skating on the ice. They were a perfect family, he thought ruefully, and sighed. He knew he would never have anything of the sort. His feelings for Drummond were stronger and more undeniable than ever, but on the rare occaisions they saw eachother their contact was somewhat limited. It was hopeless. He knew Drummond had left the palace the day before and wouldn't return for a couple of weeks. He tried to hold back tears of frustration, thinking he would never truly be happy.

"Alfred." Alfred hurriedly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and spun round to see Drummond walking towards him. He had to compose himself quickly.

"Drummond." Alfred smiled but struggled to find the right words. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see your family for Christmas."

Drummond shifted on his feet. He wasn't sure what to say. Looking at Alfred again and talking to him had thrown him completely off guard, despite preparing himself.

"That is my intention, yes, but I came to say goodbye. As I didn't see you yesterday, I felt it was only right."

Alfred blushed. Drummond had returned especially for him.

They walked a few metres away from where the royal family were still skating. When they were obscured from view by the trees, Alfred instinctively held onto Drummond's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered, looking into the other man's deep brown eyes.

Drummond stayed silent, but the look on his face was enough. He reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on the side of Alfred's face, brushing his fingertips through the blonde hair. The palm of his hand rested on Alfred's flushed cheek.

Alfred placed his hands on Drummond's sides. He whispered desperately "Can't you kiss me? Kiss me like you did in Scotland. You're all I want."

Alfred tried to kiss him, but Drummond pulled away reluctantly. "We can't. Not here."

"Why not?" Alfred begged.

"Someone'll find us."

"I don't care."

Alfred moved his hands to cup Drummond's face and kissed him hard. Their hands were in eachother's hair. Drummond kissed back desperately, determined to make the most of these few moments with the person he loved more than anything. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Edward..."

Drummond placed one more quick but tender kiss on Alfred's lips. They smiled at eachother, both genuinely happy and relieved.

Drummond took Alfred's hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

Alfred shivered in response to the cold air. Drummond hugged him tightly and they relaxed in eachother's arms. They stood there for quite some time, the snow wetting their hair and faces. It had turned out to be the best Christmas Eve either of them could have hoped for.


End file.
